<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm with you. by onmywaytopigfarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768873">I'm with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/pseuds/onmywaytopigfarts'>onmywaytopigfarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aman comforting him, Hurt/Comfort, Kartik getting anxiety attacks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/pseuds/onmywaytopigfarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kartik gets anxiety attacks in large crowds. And Aman helps him feel okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aman/Kartik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has no back story, cuz my mind refused to provide me one. It's just Aman taking care of his little angle. Also there are too many nicknames, I don't know how that happened...sorry for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aman had lost him in the crowd and was freaking out. He knew how Kartik got around strange crowd, specially if there was a commotion and people were moving roughly past each other, stepping right into Kartik's personal space bubble.</p><p>Something was off, he could sense it and he started looking for his baby in all the washrooms and abandoned corners he could find.</p><p>Finally he found his angel in a secluded dark alley and he didn't know what to feel. On one hand Aman was relieved to have finally found him and at the other it crushed his heart into a billion pieces to see his confident, literal ray of sunshine, husband like this. </p><p>Kartik's tall frame was curled in a tight ball, his body rocking back and forth and shaking tremendously, he was biting his fist to not make any noises, muffled sobs escaping his mouth occasionally, and tears streaming down his face.</p><p>It felt like someone shoved a dagger inside Aman and then twisted it because there was his guardian angel in so much pain, feeling unsafe from the entire world, trying to stop existing, and there was nothing Aman could do to ease his suffering. The scars Kartik's family left had roots so deep in his mind that sometimes it was impossible to remind him that he's out of there, that he has Aman and his family who'll never hurt him.</p><p>But Aman will try...he'll never stop trying to remind his love that he isn't alone now, that Aman is his rock.</p><p>So he approached him gently, careful not to touch him. He sat beside Kartik and softly said ''You are okay honey, nothing's gonna hurt you.'' ''You're safe, I got you! ''</p><p>After a few moments Kartik calmed a little, took his head out of his knees, and his eyes slowly found Aman's. He looked like a defeated and wounded angle. Kartik then said, his voice ragged and barely above a whisper ''Hold me,''</p><p>And Aman did. </p><p>He slowly took Aman's shaking hands in his own, stroking it gently and lifted it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, trying to pour all his love into that one small peck. Kartik whimpered softly and let out another cry. Aman then wrapped himself around Kartik, holding his tall frame as tightly and tenderly as he could, and Kartik hid his face in Aman's neck, sobbing silently. </p><p>Aman whispered to him softly ''I got you sweetie, you are with me. You are safe. I'll never let anything hurt you!  It's all okay, you are safe now.'' He took Kartik's hand and placed it on his chest. ''Focus on my heartbeat honey. I'm here, I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise!''</p><p>Slowly Kartik stopped crying and hugged Aman back tightly, his body stopped shaking.</p><p>Aman sat up on his knees and gently lifted Kartik's face, holding it with both of his hands. He placed his forehead against Kartik's, softly rubbing circles behind his ears.</p><p> Kartik's face got it's light back and he smiled softly. ''I love you.'' he whispered. Aman smiled too and said ''I love you too my angel. I love you so freaking much and you're safe now, nothing's gonna hurt you.'' Kartik let out a sigh, face radiating warmth, a fond smile on his face. ''I know. I'm with you.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've written any fic...so really sorry for any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>